


He’s Not On Your Side

by JustGalactic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, Angst, Gen, The theory that Virgil is Logan’s dark side counterpart, Virgil really just hates himself and it’s altogether WAY too sad, brief mentions of deceit and the duke, pre name reveal virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalactic/pseuds/JustGalactic
Summary: Logan brings up some of Anxiety’s ideas because, believe it or not, they’re good ones. Anxiety hates it.





	He’s Not On Your Side

Logan had never thought the strict barrier that Roman and Patton insisted on drawing between the “light” and “dark” sides was useful. Sure, the Duke was undeniably unhelpful, but Anxiety and even Deceit had their uses.

Truthfully, Logan felt an almost protective instinct towards Anxiety. He was Logan’s opposite, the irrationality to Logan’s logic. In the same way Patton felt guilty when Deceit wreaked havoc or Roman felt responsible for the Duke’s influence, Logan saw Anxiety as his own to deal with.

When Thomas mentioned his flaws, Anxiety practically screamed all the things he thought were wrong with Thomas, all of Thomas’ deepest insecurities. Patton and Roman easily ignored it, having learned over the course of many years to just tune him out. But Logan listened, and carefully waded through the screams. He picked one that he thought would be the most pertinent to bring up, and said it aloud.

_ “Um, are we bringing up flaws now? Because if so, get ready to take a lot of notes. Okay, you ready? Here we go. You procrastinate a lot.” _

In the mindscape, Anxiety stiffened at hearing his own ideas spoken aloud. Never before had someone agreed with him, much less actually brought up his ideas to Thomas.

It must’ve been a coincidence. There was no way that Logic, his exact opposite, would ever even listen to something Anxiety had to say.

But only a few moments later, they were talking about Thomas’ fears, and Anxiety could physically feel his influence spreading when Logic said

_ “What exactly is at the bottom of the ocean?” _

The real kicker though, was when Creativity, never ceasing to be a nuisance, suggested that they do a video where they sang in four part harmony. Anxiety practically screamed, “no!” and was shocked to find his words coming out of Logan’s mouth.

_ “Um, no, you know you would just end up embarrassing yourself.” _

That was three times in one day when Logan had seemingly agreed with and even spoken aloud something Anxiety had to say. Those weren’t thoughts that originated in Logic, Anxiety could tell. So why the hell would he say them?

When they were done, and had sunk back down into the mindscape, Anxiety carefully ventured out of his room. Luckily, he found Logic alone in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. This was the moment Anxiety realized he didn’t necessarily have a plan to confront his logical counterpart, and stood awkwardly in the entryway to the kitchen behind Logan, trying to think of what to say.

He didn’t get very far though, because Logan interrupted his thoughts with a nonchalant, “hello, Anxiety.”

“What the-!” Anxiety took a moment and cleared his throat. “How the hell did you know I was here?”

“I’m incredibly smart, Anxiety, I know a lot of things. Also, you’re not as silent or sneaky as you seem to believe.” Anxiety frowned, glaring at Logan’s back before he finally turned around. “What did you want to discuss? You never venture out of your room without reason.”

“Yeah well… I don’t know what you think you’re doing, or what your scheme is, but you can knock it off right now, because I’m onto you,” Anxiety growled. Logan didn’t so much as blink.

“I can assure you, I have literally no idea what you’re talking about,” Logan sighed.

“Of course you do! You’re… the stuff you’re saying, some of it comes from me, and I really don’t know what you’re getting at or why you’d ever want to bring up something that comes from literally one of the darkest corners of Thomas’ mind-”

“Oh,” Logan nodded, finally understanding. “Yes, I’ve been bringing some of your ideas to the table.”

“Why?!” Anxiety threw his hands up in the air.

“Roman and Patton won’t listen to you, and as illogical as many of your ideas may be, some of them do deserve to be heard,” Logan explained, still calm. His seemingly unphased attitude made Anxiety even more frustrated.

“The others don’t get their ideas heard,” Anxiety grumbled.

“The others,” Logan repeated, confused for a moment. Then, his face lit up with realization. “Ah, the other…dark sides,” he grimaced, hating to use the term. “Anxiety, thinking in strict binaries is almost always unhelpful. But besides, you’re not like them.”

“Yes, I am,” Anxiety said, purposefully making his voice deeper and scarier. Logan didn’t flinch.

“Choose to believe what you wish,” Logan shrugged, “but if you continue to have ideas that deserve to be heard, and you still refuse to physically show up, I will continue bringing forth your ideas to Thomas.” Anxiety was at a loss for words.

“This isn’t… you’re not supposed to-”

“I’m not doing this to make you feel better,” Logan said, saying the word ‘feel’ like it was foreign on his tongue. “I’m doing this because any idea that could possibly be beneficial to Thomas deserves to be put forward and discussed. I couldn’t care less about your personal feelings about the matter, if that is what has you so perturbed.”

And there it was. Logic’s bluntness, his uncaring attitude. This was what Anxiety was used to, what he believed he deserved. Anxiety was satisfied with that, in a self-loathing sort of way, glad that he didn’t have to wonder if Logic cared about him. Of course Logic didn’t care. Of course nobody cared. He was Anxiety. Nobody was supposed to care about him, and that made it so much easier.

Anxiety tried to convince himself that he didn’t care either. He couldn’t care, caring would make it all so much more complicated.

So when Anxiety showed up around New Year’s, he made sure to be threatening and mean. He especially lashed out at Logan.

_ “You’re the least popular character and you know it.” _

That way, they would know what side Anxiety was on. He was the bad guy, Logic’s dark counterpart. And he didn’t deserve to have his ideas heard, no matter what Logan seemed to think.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @justgalactic or Twitter @woodlandenby


End file.
